royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Prudence and Charlotte
Charlotte and Prudence are Ashlynn Ella's stepsisters, and appear in the webisode Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic where they were invited to watch Ashlynn's fashion show, but instead they took over. In the end, they had to scrub the floors, as a punishment from Milton Grimm. Personality The Stepsisters are rather stuck up and unfriendly. However, according to When the Clock Strikes Cupid, ''they have a change of heart when Cupid helps them realize their self-worth and potential. Appearance Prudence has black and purple streaked hair in a low ponytail and dark-blue eyes. She is taller then most students. Charlotte has brown and red streaked hair and hazel eyes. She is shorter then most students. In ''When the Clock Strikes Cupid, when Cupid first meets the girls, she notes that Prudence looks like a "ballerina," and that Charlotte looks like a "gymnast." Charlotte is described having short, brown hair and blue eyes while Prudence had long, black hair and hazel eyes Name The black haired stepsister is named Prudence, while the brown haired stepsister is named Charlotte. Setting Prudence and Charlotte live in a cozy little house, with their mother, the Stepmother. Family Their mother is one of the Evil Step-Librarians, known as Ashlynn's future Stepmother. Ashlynn is their future stepsister even though she’s their step cousin, Cinderella is their step-aunt and Auntie Step is their aunt. Friends Charlotte and Prudence are obviously friendly with each other, and they eventually become friends with C.A. Cupid too. In When the Clock Strikes Cupid, Prudence remarks that she doesn't even like doing favors for her friends. That being the case, it is presumed she has other friends. Charlotte is on friendly terms with the boys on her bookball team. Romance In the book, Hopper and his guards arrive with the lost shoe in their house. Stepmother is excited, for whoever fits the shoe will surely marry the prince. When the shoe fits Charlotte, she reveals that she doesn’t want to marry the prince, and would rather be playing bookball than spending time at balls. So Prudence suddenly asks Hopper to dance. Hopper is so surprised that he turns into a frog. But Prudence doesn’t mind. The two of them start dancing in the middle of the living room. Pet It is not known if Ashlynn's Step-Sisters have any pets. Powers Prudence has a passion for dancing, while Charlotte enjoys playing bookball. They originally kept their interests a secret, as they were afraid of being judged. Class Schedule *Chemythstry *Grimmnastics Color Scheme Prudence wears pink, purple and blue. Charlotte wears pink, black and red. Outfit:Original Prudence a gold and purple crown, a purple coat, a black shirt, a pink ascot, a lavender designer skirt, black belt with gold, purple peplum, grape purple leggings with black and gold leg warmers, and black heels. Charlotte wears a gold band, earrings, a white dress with a pink bodice with a red and purple sweetheart top, patterned skirt, gold jewelry, fuchsia stockings and furry purple designer boots with red laces. Trivia * They might be Royals as they follow their destiny by being mean to Ashlynn. **In the book, Charlotte plays bookball with villagers. **In the book, Prudence is described to have two left feet yet she loves to dance. Gallery Briar Ashlynn and her Stepsisters - AFF.png Ashlynn's Stepsisters modeling - AFF.png Ashlynn's Stepsisters and the outfits - AFF.png Ashlynn's Stepsisters.png We made them ourselves - AFF.png The Stepsisters modeling - AFF.png The Stepsisters in the second dresses - AFF.png Stundents and Stepsisters - AFF.png Stepsisters 1 and 2 - AFF.png Stepsister 2 - AFF.png Peter, Gus, Helga, Ashlynn Step-sisters - SU.png Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Girls Category:Stepsisters Category:Ashlynn's Stepsisters Pages